1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wave absorbing structure for a fuel tank that is arranged inside a fuel tank body, the wave absorbing structure including a wave absorbing member having a resistance member through which fuel can pass and which imparts resistance to the passage of the fuel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-335436 discloses a technique in which the inside of a tank body formed by blow molding of a synthetic resin is sectioned into a first compartment and a second compartment by a narrow path, thereby allowing the path to exert a wave absorbing effect similar to a baffle plate.
In the technique disclosed in the JP 2005-335436 publication, however, the path is integrally formed inside the tank body. Thus, the tank body has a low degree of design freedom, and it is difficult to provide a wave absorbing effect in an existing tank body wherein the path is not provided.
To solve the problems, a wave absorbing structure for a fuel tank has been proposed in which a wave absorbing member including a cage-shaped container having a porous member for imparting resistance to passage of fuel is housed is arranged inside a tank body, and the wave absorbing member is supported by a pipe arranged inside the tank body that passes through a through hole formed in the container. Such a wave absorbing structure is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 2008-175537.
The structure proposed in Japanese Patent Application No. 2008-175537 has a problem that since the pipe arranged inside the tank body passes through the through hole formed in the container of the wave absorbing member, the wave absorbing member moves along the pipe and is thus difficult to position.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a wave absorbing structure that has a simple structure and that may be reliably positioned along a pipe arranged inside the tank body.